


Make it believable.

by terminis



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, and they r literally just making out, this is super quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminis/pseuds/terminis
Summary: Maine shoved Wash against the wall of the elevator and kissed him roughly. “What—“ Wash started. Maine kissed him again.





	Make it believable.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all in one day. if it sucks im sorry

Maine shoved Wash against the wall of the elevator and kissed him roughly. “What—“ Wash started. Maine kissed him again.

‘Quiet,’ Maine growled softly, messing up Wash’s hair and untucking his shirt.

“People?” Wash asked, kissing Maine back, unbuttoning a button on Maine’s dress shirt as he did. “Hey, North, me and Maine gonna have to fake makeout for a bit, cover us.”

“Alrighty there, make it believable,” North said, a bit of static coming in as he did. Wash turned his com off.

‘7th floor,’ Maine told Wash, hoping his makeup wasn’t smearing. Screw armorless missions and face scars. He checked the thermal scanner, once again confirming his call.

“So we got… 2 floors,” Wash murmured.

Maine nodded shortly and kissed Wash again, threading a hand through his hair as he licked Wash’s lips. Once the elevator started to slow down, Maine bit Wash’s tongue softly, eliciting a very loud, very sharp moan, right as the doors slid open. 

Maine looked to the side, separating from Wash for just a second. The person standing there had an… incredibly shocked look on their face. That’s probably the face Maine would have, too, if he came across two guys making out in an elevator at a very, very rich, fancy party run by Insurrectionists. “You mind?” Wash asked, sounding winded, reaching a hand up under Maine’s shirt, lightly tracing his sweating abs.

“I’ll get… The next elevator,” The person mumbled. Maine nodded and turned back to Wash, leaning in as the elevator doors shut.

Maine separated from the other man the moment the elevator restarted its slow descent down. ‘Nice,’ Maine remarked, crossing his arms, wishing he could calm his erection down through pure force of will.

“Not too bad yourself,” Wash replied, flushed bright red.

Maine smiled nervously. ‘Sex?’

“Fuck yeah. I’ll see you after.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on smthn.  
> tumblr: hertoass  
> instagram: lezbiass  
> one day i’ll figure out how to link it. i swear.


End file.
